The present invention relates to a device for measuring the electrical field by a completely optical method.
The presently known processes consist of determining the appearance threshold of electrical discharges between a pair of electrodes immersed in a neutral atmosphere, such as a rare gas. They are not satisfactory, because they involve a complicated realization (formation of a gas confinement enclosure) and make it necessary to introduce a supplementary active or resistive load, which disturbs the characteristic field lines of the phenomenon to be studied.
Thus, the invention proposes establishing the cartography of electrical fields by means of a device including no conductive body in the vicinity of the measuring points.